


Kids

by Donowave



Series: Poems [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Enjoy your childhood while you can, Forced to be adult, Freeform, Growing Up, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donowave/pseuds/Donowave
Summary: What's the big deal about being a grown up so bad?
Series: Poems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1316816
Kudos: 3





	Kids

Why do kids grow up?

Why do they insist on being adults?

Why won’t they enjoy their childhood while they have the time?

To be a kid and to be carefree, void of any real responsibility?

The world isn’t kind, to both kids and adults

Why be adults, who are ridden with bills, debt, and more?

Adults who are more prone to corruption and other deadly vices?

Adults who are more problems than solutions?

Sure, most adults are okay and good-hearted

What’s the rush to grow up for?

To be free from overbearing mothers and absent fathers

To explore the world and grasp all opportunities

Whether it be good or bad

Was it to be taken seriously by relatives 

And sit at the grown up table during holiday dinner?

Was it the forced act of resignation 

To take care of themselves and their younger siblings when

Other failed to do so?

Or maybe kids rush to be adults because, 

They forgot what to be what they are.

Kids, treated and tasked like adults, 

So deep into the allusions, they’re disconnected 

From kids their ages and the adults who they aspired to be

There’s many reasons why kids grow up.

It’s a part of life, but life is too short 

To want to live out the life of an adult.

Enjoy what time you have left and make the most of it.

Kids should be kids,

Carefree and void of any real responsibility. 


End file.
